Examine You
by missmusicteach
Summary: He said he was a doctor. So I told him I was a nurse. Isn't that what you say when you flirt the night away with a belly full of alcohol and meds? OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**EXAMINE YOU**

* * *

 _ **3-SHOT.**_

* * *

He said he was a _doctor_. So I told him I was a _nurse_. Isn't that what you say when you flirt the night away with a belly full of alcohol and meds? OOC, AU.

 _Characters: Anastasia Steele, Kate Kavanagh, Christian Grey._

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters from the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to EL James. I feel I have used some ( _plot/scenes_ ) parts from two other stories but for the life of me I can't remember which ones ( _I'_ _ve read too many books in the last 18 months!_ )

 **NOTES:**

 *** This is a story of three parts.**

 *** It is most definitely OOC, AU.**

 *** A bit hot and heavy at times.**

 *** Mild BDSM themes, sexual content, and vulgar reference to complex carbohydrates.**

 *** I will not continue this story once the three chapters are uploaded.**

 **SO, PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **THE MORNING AFTER**_

" _One and only, one Mister Doctor._ _"_

 **-Anastasia Steele, prior downing ten shots back to back.**

 **JEANS AND CHUCKS** were no longer my go to chastity-belt, since I was naked.

The small snores seemed comforting, since they weren't too loud as my head thumped. With my brain in a constant whirlpool of pain I thought it through. The heavy snorts and pants weren't coming from my mouth, rather the very naked man accompanied these snores. This was the worrisome proof of last night's antics.

Snatching the thick white comforter, all I could remember was _Mister Doctor_ , and then the rest goes downhill to a grey fuzz.

 _Don_ _'_ _t panic Ana, it_ _'_ _s not like you were a virgin._

My knuckles blanched as I held the comforter tight. I flinched acknowledging my bearings, _shit_!

 _Okay, quick. Protect the girls, protect the cooch, protect your soul._

I quickly made a seal around my bare sides and gripped that comforter that little bit tighter around my chin.

 _What was I, seven years old?_

How was a polyester comforter going to protect me? Since it was a little late for that, being buck naked and utterly sore. You know, the soreness in your lady regions?

Golden sunlight with speckles of white lint floated around my tired eyes. I finally gave myself two seconds to check out this mystery man's body, which in hindsight was not the best choice of action. Every weakness broken. Broad shoulders, small waist, muscular ass, and very, very bare, all fucking over.

His rhythmic breathing was hypnotic. In five seconds, out five seconds. Repeat. How much sleep did I actually get because damn, maybe I could just pretend I'm asleep for the rest of the morning and ogle at his bare back and messy locks. Those slight curls, I couldn't decide if they were brown or copper, but I sure could agree his muscles were on every angle and curve of his delicious body.

He could do no wrong. Without a doubt he was a ten. The perfect specimen.

 _Eat that Kate!_

I winced, trying to sit up to get a better view of this ten. Everything fucking hurt. My thighs, my vagina and my god damn ear ached. Who can I blame? My best friends of course, Kate and José, and possibly the naked guy with his ass bare to me too. The plan was an early night with my e-reader with several trashy romances, by chapter four the meds would have kicked in and by eight, I would have snoozed the night away. Instead I was now trying to recall the hazy evening… the night where I got an actual ten. It was loud, late and with a concoction of prescription medications, tequila and some other opaque alcohol. Who knows? Probably more was consumed than I could remember but the thought made my stomach roil.

 _Oh God._

It throbbed and I needed more meds, which were conveniently located in my medicine cabinet. In _my_ apartment. Inconveniently I was not in my apartment.

 _Shit._

I shifted my weight ever so slightly, trying to push myself up on the bed. It was difficult moving away from _Mister Doctor_ _'s_ heated skin, ignoring the pang of longing for a brief second—okay it was a fifth attempt. My bra was on the floor in a heap. My panties didn't fare well—completely destroyed. A little ache ran through me as I recalled exactly how they'd wound up that way, but I forced myself to focus on the task. Evacuate unknown apartment.

Okay. I wiggled my hips, and it was possible I could handle this commando. I zipped up my jeans, whipped on my bra and slid on my t-shirt. All I needed were my cell, purse and possibly footwear.

When I opened his bedroom door I was amazed to see I was not a few floors up, rather about twenty. There was a wall of solid glass overlooking the city, well thank god I'm dressed or everyone from the neighboring buildings could have see that debacle of all hips, thighs and ass.

I tip toed to the door as my heart pressed against my chest as my only healthy ear strained, listening for the slightest sign of life. When it remained quiet, I figured I was in the clear and went on the hunt for my chucks.

The first shoe was found in vast open planned sitting area and the other in the granite kitchen. I helped myself to a _San Pellegrino,_ while closing the fridge door I discovered a little notepad and pen. I chewed the inside of my cheek, willing myself not to reach for the pen and scrawl my name and number.

"Why bother," I contemplated, "the highly rated ones never call back. Especially tens."

Then I thought again, the instant connection, the primal need, the damn shots and he honestly thinking I was a nurse. He had a look in his eye that made me feel—wanted—desired—and absolutely lucky.

His deep voice felt like dark chocolate sliding down my throat. Such a delicacy but in need for more satisfaction.

It was perfect.

I didn't want, need a relationship, I wasn't looking for seconds or thirds (even though tempting), I wanted no attachments. So I saw this as a win-win for me. _Mister Doctor_ with rippling abs can be locked away into my memory bank for late night sex. Ok, it's really my solo clit-flick sessions.

Tripping over something, "bingo," I found my much needed cell and purse. I ordered an Uber, and winced at my ear for the hundredth time, I could feel liquid oozing from it. Fuck, I really need to get home and sleep the rest of the weekend away.

Seeing his bedroom door, wondering if there were salutations in situations like this?

 _Thanks for the bone, I now need to go home?_

I chuckled, God no. Besides when was I ever going to see _Mister Doctor_ again?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Betas: Jean and Halo140**

 **I apologise for this chapter being so short. I decided to split the original one-shot into three chapters, since it flowed much better (** _ **betas don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t judge me please!**_ **). Never fear, the next part will be posted in the coming days (this will be a little... steamy). Don** **'** **t forget to favourite, follow and review. Did you know I have a Pinterest with boards for the majority of my stories, maybe check it out - see my profile page for further information.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns please PM.**

 **missmusicteach**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **THE NIGHT BEFORE**_

" _Alcohol and antibiotics do not mix well._ _"_

" _Or birth control._ _"_

 **-Anastasia Steele and Kate Kavanagh. A conversation prior to entering the Mile High Club.**

" **I'** **M LEAVING,** **"** **KATE ANNOUNCED** , pressing both hands down on my shoulders.

"Okay, I'll get José—"

"No," she nudged her shoulder in the direction behind her, "with hottie at the bar," where her grin was ear to ear.

He wasn't bad, trust me—a solid eight, maybe nine. I needed to see him up close but the whole point of being at the Mile High Club with a ringing ear infection was to celebrate _her_ promotion. Now I'm down to one, José. This was not good.

"So where's Jo-Jo?" I shook my head, cringing at our name for the guy. I believe Kate spells it Hoe-hoe. "Fuck it, I might call it a night. I've had enough soda to drown a small child and I'm exhausted," I fake cried. "I have reading up to my eyeballs and brief edits to be finished for Monday." And I fake cried again that little louder, if she could even hear me over the loud thumping music.

But Kate still had eyes on her eight almost nine eye candy at the bar, while her finger was considerate enough to point towards the bathrooms.

There he was, little Jo-jo walking out of the men's. He wasn't exactly small. He was the buffest guy I knew, unfortunately his height was not in his favor like most men. Me in heels had an inch over him. But damn it, he had the cutest smile and his signature Gucci leather jacket on tonight.

I couldn't do it to him and ditch like Kate. Fingers crossed, these meds were enough to get me through the night for hopefully another hour, two at most. José looked happy, and it was the first time in months since his break up with Jason.

"Oh Ana, let's make this amazing evening continue," José hooked his arm around me but my ear wasn't agreeing with his throbbing decibels.

"Okay you've won me over, my Jo-Jo of many talents." And I snaked my arm around his waist, "We are staying as long as we need to." Hopefully he understands I mean midnight.

I turned to say bye to Kate but that little minx had already gone. _That sneaky bitch_. I wouldn't be surprised if the arm candy was a nine after all.

"So, am I the _novio*_ or stepbrother tonight?" He winked.

"Umm," I placed a finger on chin, "I think, _novio_."

" _Perfecta pequeñ_ _a dama_?**"

"Shut up you goose," I slapped him on the back, "Now, buy me another soda." I said giving him the largest grin.

José had been my guard, chastity-belt back up and other celibacy tools since sophomore year of college. Even though the thought of a seven plus having fun with my lady garden, I didn't need the distraction. Work was a priority and hopefully a promotion in sight since Kate was winning that race.

Holy hell, there were a menagerie of male animals out tonight. Most were fours to sevens, and I was thankful, but annoyed Kate got a nine. José was deflecting the savage brutes from all angles; there was no weak spot. When it crept towards midnight, I was done.

Just as I was about to wave my white flag to José, I saw a mirage. The perfect ten. It seemed all my meds were working, blurring my senses. I felt as if I were in a 90s teen film as the guy strutted to the unfortunate girl, and the power of his infectious grin turned her insides to mush. Trying my best to shake off the endless tropes, I couldn't help and stare at his mouth in hope he would lean in for the final scene kiss.

 _Kiss me mysterious man with the dimple in one cheek._

My dream faded as José interjected.

"I'm afraid I'm this pretty lady's sexual partner this evening." His Hispanic accent was thick as the words bellowed under the pound of his chest like a Neanderthal ape.

I laughed. In the process, I began choking on my own saliva, my ear hurt and pain ran down the side of my neck. As the discomfort faded, my thoughts became clear. Obviously the guy was only a nine. _Budweiser Lite_. If only it was full strength.

The man chuckled into his lite beer, "I don't buy it one bit." He stared directly into my eyes while continuing to speak to José, "Let's trade. See that overdressed gentleman at the bar, he's been chatting me up all night." He flicked his head towards the bar, "I believe he would have an outstanding chance with you," he winked.

José didn't hesitate and turned 180 degrees to see this so call overdressed guy. A spitting image of Jason. He folded like a well worn deck of cards.

"So I am…" he continued to whisper something sexy but it was my infected ear and I winced. In a flash José was at the bar, laughing with the guy as if they were old friends.

 _Fucking traitor._

"I'm a doctor." In all seriousness his hand went to my infected ear.

"And I'm a nurse!" I rolled my eyes, wincing while he touched my neck.

He looked nothing like the doctors I had experience. Every medical professional of high stature was female or middle aged, bald and a waist at least triple of his.

"Nothing a little ibuprofen won't fix." I couldn't believe it, he patted me on the back.

 _Dude this fucking hurts, but you look so delicious._

"So, I think it's time for nurse…" he patiently waited.

I burst out with, " _Anastasia_." Instantly wanting to retract my name, I never tell anyone my full name.

"Hmm, nurse Anastasia, it's time to have a lesson in gynecology 101."

"And what is the semester course entitled, _Doctor_?"

"Sexual desire?"

Oh fucking please. Lamest pick-up line ever—must be all those Bud Lites destroying his brain cells. Gynecology pick up line. Ha! Certainly he was drunk, hot I can give him that, but drunk? The alarm bells were ringing since I was as sober as a nun at mass.

Having a quick peek at the bar, José was in his element, swirling a martini with his new look alike Jason Taylor. I hope he doesn't get burned again. Doing the polite thing, I held up my almost finished soda wishing him a well night.

Giving all my attention to the nine, I informed him the truth. "So _Mister Doctor_ , I'm too coherent and leaving."

"No, no, no," the man whined, "We finally make acquaintances. _Friends_ and you want to leave?"

"Well—" I pointed to my neck and then onto my ear.

"I've been admiring you most the night, please don't go. I'll make you incoherent, if that's what you want," and he looked like he even considering getting on his knees, but quickly shook it off. The man closed his eyes and recomposed himself. "I'll ensure you start with irrational, jumbled," his voice dropped and my eyes were on his lips, "and _breathless._ " I didn't mean to groan so loudly, but it slipped out.

"Are your oxygen stats low, nurse Anastasia? And get that filthy mind out of the gutter." My chuckle was awkward, but he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I'm not implying, _sex_ " he mouthed, "I'm signifying shots and plenty of them."

What the hell, "Oh yes, yes," I couldn't string a sentence together and it was rather embarrassing, "Oh one and only one, Mister." I held up a single finger.

How bad can it get, with one?

 **…..**

 **THE SIXTH WAS MY TIPPING** point—I was done for. I had obtained the level of being irrational and my thought process quite jumbled. All that remained was the ambiguous breathless.

We were handsy and he had really, really, really soft hands like he bathed in coconut cream every day. These hands were amazing, five digits on each, can you believe it F.I.V.E. And I tell you… AMAZING.

By the time the tenth arrived… I think the so-called Doctor rubbed his very large erection into my back. Was it the width of a beer can, because I could feel the circumference. It was huge. He pushed it a little harder and if felt good, I was being philosophical and I wondered if his cock was as soft as his hands, because if it was rough, he would need to see a doctor other than himself if you know what I mean. Damn, he's probably a masseuse. They should have soft hands with all that oil, but he's built as if he works in construction. Doctor massage. Doctor dreamy. Doctor softy. Yeah, I'm totally one hundred percent correct.

"You're happy with yourself," and my cheeks burned as I was smiling like Cheshire Cat.

His two large hands brushed my skin from finger tip to the crook of my neck. Yeah at breathless stage and totally a masseuse, those hands were fucking amazing. It was when he tried to whisper in my sore ear again, I almost cried.

"That's it, Nurse Anastasia. This Doctor needs to assess and administer treatment. Home it is."

When he mentioned home, I unintentionally assumed mine.

I really should stop making assumptions.

 **…..**

 **IT WAS DARK, AND AS** the Doctor flicked the switch and his open plan living space flickered to life. It was huge. So many things of his were huge.

 _What have I got myself into?_

"What are you thinking, Nurse Anastasia?" he calmly said.

 _How it would be to be fucked from behind while you_ _'_ _re in scrubs. I want my fingers deep, clawing the plastic sheeting of your examination table._

"You're thinking about something really nice, you're blushing." he huddled behind me, being ever so careful of my ear and I felt it again.

"Oh it's _huge_." I turned and smiled at him.

"Perfect answer." his lips mauled my own and it was divine. I just hoped he had scrubs and he could be bumped up to a ten.

"I think I need some assistance, nurse," he continued to rub that stiff erection into my side.

"Oh _yes_. Yes of course." my voice squeaked.

The doctor and nurse role play was overly exaggerated, I didn't care that it was different, but each to his own. We were drunk, the idea of focusing on work was a distant memory, who cares when two grey eyes screamed _fuck me_ were directly on me.

My mouth curved into a smile as he began to remove my old college t-shirt. " _Doctor_ ," I panted.

"Yes Nurse." Always calm, and confident. I'm sounding like a virgin about to explode from a single touch.

"You need to have blue scrubs on." My words stated like it was an every day question, "it will bring out the silver tones in your eyes," _and make you that winning ten._

"Of course, I'll see if I have any clean ones."

Shit, he _does_ take the role play seriously. Hopefully the speculum and forceps won't make an appearance. I'm not into medical object kink… damn that would make him around a six and such a bummer.

Over thinking that crazy kink, I stopped him, not wanting to tempt fate.

"Doctor, I thought there were more pressing matters." Shit I was barely keeping it together, being shirtless and constantly referring to him as Doctor.

"Ah yes, you're correct," he nodded, remaining composed.

Instantly his hands were over my chest and breath engulfing my throat. His lips inched away from mine, as my doctor spoke in his deepest tone, "I need you to open wide for the Doctor while I insert something down your throat."

My eyes widened as if his statement had knocked every shred of oxygen from my lungs. I wondered, waiting motionless, he can't be fucking serious. "What the—"

I knew what was happening if that erection poking me for the last hour was any indication, that stick ain't going to fit that hole.

Nudging his smile to the left and that cute little dimple puckering once again, the smirk was overpowering. "Don't worry nurse, my intentions are not to gag you. But unfortunately my implement is rather… _large_."

A sizeable snort came from his mouth breaking out into a deep belly laugh. "I'm sorry Anastasia, sometimes it's difficult to stay in character."

I pouted because I was beginning to warm up to the idea of being fucked in my mouth, if only he was in scrubs, of course.

He lifted me into his arms, and entered a large bedroom that I presumed was his.

 **…..**

 **OUR CLOTHES DIDN'T REMAIN** for long. My white panties stayed while he auspiciously was bare.

Looking up to this delicious man, he towered over me and the inviting bed. His eyes flared over what was about to happen. Slowly moving over me, he collected my hand that rested above my head; he cupped it with his own, running it over my collar bone, neck and cheek. Pulling our bodies closer, he left kisses along my jawline until they hovered over my lips.

I could taste him. Steak and buttery mashed potatoes. I wanted to eat him alive.

"I want to examine you," he growled and I nodded helplessly, unsure if that kink was making an entrance, but right now I was wired with a sexy man and the flavor of steak on my lips.

He continued to kiss me down my bare torso, to my navel, to my underwear. He said, "I don't know if I just want to fuck you and skip the exam."

"Oh God no… don't cut corners now, _please_ Doctor." I begged and didn't care my hands were in a prayer position. I didn't want him backing out now. I needed a good release and the idea of losing it was an absolute fail on his part.

"Well that's a fair answer. _Ready_?"

I nodded, smiling. Reality hit and I closed my eyes cursing myself at the choice of underwear tonight. Cotton and well worn.

"Don't over think, Anastasia. This has been a fantasy of mine to do _this_."

"What?" I squeaked, "like sex? Please tell me you're not a virgin."

He laughed at my question, continuing to move down and peeling my white panties, until he struggled with them around my legs and split the damn things in half, throwing them across the room into the darkness.

Instantly my mouth went dry and my tongued slipped out to swipe my dry lips. The Doctor dragged me to the end of the bed.

"Booty to the edge and feet on my shoulders, Anastasia." I looked up at my legs and they were wide and on show. I couldn't help but involuntary open wider for my intimate examination.

"Shall we commence?" I giggled, as knuckles cracked while he addressed my pussy.

"Perfect vulva."

"Vulva?"

"Anatomically correct talk, it's sexy talk for me," and he pushed his fingers around my sparse pubic hair continuing down to my—

"Oh my God, more Doctor. Fucking more." I barely got the words out, as three fingers lightly brushing my clit, and what a Boy Scout salute. How was I going to handle sex with him?

"Clitoral hood," he announced to himself not stopping on my behalf as he pursued the magical bud, circling his soft fingers around, making me dizzy with desire.

"No gloves, Doctor?" Taunting the man with my words and a swivel of my hips.

"There was no time, it was extremely urgent and please remain still, this is a difficult examination." His lips and tongue massaged my anatomy oh so ever lightly and pulled back.

His fingers continued to my lips. "Labia majora, oh very soft, minimal hair. Absolutely wonderful." He moved closer to my central apex. "Labia minora, what a wonderful length," I could feel him stretch them wide. The tautness was making my pussy clench and drip for more. His mouth sucked the pair like two pieces of warm pasta.

"Fuck Anastasia, your pussy is the sweetest."

"Hey," I panted, my thighs quivering, "that's not anatomically correct."

"Fuck it, I need to fuck you."

"Thank you! I thought you were never going to ask."

It was thrilling and an utter turn on, causing waves of pleasure to pulse through me. I was quickly pushed to the center of his huge bed.

"You're not going to tie me up with bandages and haemostats, because I don't think I can handle the kink weirdness anymore." I said shaking my head.

"So knowledgeable, but no. No tools or equipment other than what is attached to me."

"Oh thank God, because it—"

"Shut up Anastasia. I'm trying to fuck you."

His tongue dominated mine in the most searing sexually explosive kiss I had ever experienced. His soft hands fondled my breasts, he parted my legs gripping his equipment and slowly slid inside me.

I was stretched to my limits but not broken. Of all positions, he chose missionary but his magical dick made up for the horrible position. I was already on the edge, granting my first orgasm as he worked me and his hips pumped hard. Surprisingly I was given no time to catch my breath and he flipped me over on my hands and knees and I was brought back to capital O heaven, and only then he finally climaxed for the first time.

Laying side by side, covered only in our sweat, it was his hypnotizing smirk and I jumped that man and rode him like a fucking bull.

It was a reoccurring theme for the remaining darkness of the night, an utter fuck-fest.

Finally succumbing to tiredness, he spooned me and pulled the white comforter over us. Breathing in time, five seconds in and five seconds out as if we had always played Doctor and Nurse.

* * *

 **AN:**

 ** **Betas: Jean and Halo140****

 **Translations**

 ***** _Novio_ **\- Boyfriend**

 ****** _Perfecta pequeñ_ _a dama_ \- **Perfect little lady**

 **So how was that? Hopefully the twist of lemon** **sufficed, I didn't want to over do it.** **I wouldn't mind** _ **Mister Doctor**_ **examining me :)**

 **What will happen in the conclusion to Examine You? The final part will be posted in the coming days. Don** **'** **t forget to favourite, follow and review. Did you know I have Facebook, lets be friends (see my ff profile for further details).**

 **If you have any questions or concerns please PM.**

 **missmusicteach**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **THREE WEEKS LATER**_

" _Oh shit! Oh_ _… it'_ _s okay. Oh fucking shit!_ _"_

 **-Anastasia Steele. Thoughts on her delayed period.**

 **BREATHE IT DOWN** , avoid all smells. Everything is going to be ok.

Today was an urgent meeting with our new thriller fiction author Boyce Fox and after the new merger with the local business billionaire tycoon, we were all on high alert. Boyce had already postponed twice, so I couldn't make it a third reshuffle to the team. I was feeling worse than after New Year's Eve and it wasn't my ear; that had cleared up almost two weeks ago.

Opening my calendar app, reality set in.

My period was late. Like eight whole days late. But it doesn't matter because I haven't been with a man in months— _"_ _Oh fucking shit!_ _"_

I fake cried into my phone, which developed into real tears. Suddenly my stomach performed some kind of acrobatic exhibition of twirling and flipping. My hand cupped my mouth and I tried my best to hold it down as my feet sprinted to the women's bathroom, some how making it in time to fall on my knees, clenching the toilet bowl as my breakfast, then lunch made a second appearance.

 _Well, I feel better after that._

All I could hear on repeat was the sound of vomit splashing into the bowl, startled a knock came from the adjacent stall. "Hey have you got the stomach flu too? Everyone in Sci-Fi are falling like flies." I couldn't even comment as my stomach did a backward somersault, twice.

 _Yes that_ _'_ _s what it is, the stomach flu._

Huddled on the floor, my mind added up my symptoms. I waited until the bathroom was empty and called the only doctor I trust.

A recorded message played, " _You have called the office of Dr Greene. She is currently on extended leave until further notice. She deeply apologizes for any inconvenience this has caused. Dr Trevelyan-Grey is taking appointments until Dr Greene returns. Please make all inquires to 206-555-8989._ "

I hesitated, wanting to Google search this unknown Dr Trevelyan-Grey. But I had that sinking feeling in my gut, possibly uterus. I needed an appointment ASAP.

 **…..**

My appointment was first thing in the morning, and in the other side of Seattle. Not convenient but most definitely necessary.

I opened the double glass doors. And a sense of calm washed over me. These medical offices were beautiful; it almost felt like I was walking into a day spa.

"Appointment for Ana Steele at 9:30." My shaky voice informed the receptionist.

"One of Greene's patients?" She answered and continued to type on her computer. "Here is a new patient questionnaire, please complete to the best of your ability. Choose a seat on the left," she pointed, and I grabbed the iPad and stylus.

Very fancy. I hoped my medical insurance covered all costs.

The questionnaire was standard. I completed it with ease even until I had to write the words, _possibly pregnant_ and then waited.

After ten minutes I was ushered into an examination room, dressed in a yellow paper gown, freezing my cooch off while laying on my back waiting for my new doctor to arrive.

The nurse informed me, "Dr Trevelyan-Grey is here, I'll leave you to it." And I was alone again.

I was lying like I was on my last legs. Death was nigh as my stomach roiled again. My hair was a mess of curls, not bothering to wash or style this morning, I had been too worried about the appointment. I rested my arms over my face unable to make eye contact with the doctor.

"Good morning Miss Steele, I'm Dr Trevelyan-Grey. So, not feeling so well this morning?" My ears pricked and suddenly my body coated in goose bumps. My churning stomach insistent, hoping there was a trash can I could hurl into nearby, but that was only for precautionary measures.

 _Breathe Ana_

"Quiet one. Hmm, so when was your last check?" This irritated me, why fill out a patient questionnaire if you weren't going to acknowledge it? "Your silence indicates my assumptions. I'll perform the usual and a pap smear." I groaned, I've only enjoyed one and it really wasn't even one. "I think some bloods are necessary due to your unprotected sex in the last six months."

Well I wasn't entirely sure if it was unprotected, that was the whole point of the appointment.

"What day is it of your cycle?"

"37."

"Normally this length?"

"No. I'm late." I blurred out, "I'm never late."

"Okay," his hand tapped my naked leg. "Shall we commence?"

I didn't bother to answer and peered through my arms and saw the blue scrubs but no face as his back was to me as he collected several instruments. He continued to wash his hands and a quick snap of rubber gloves made me flinch. Closing my eyes, pinching them tight I could see speckles of blue bubbling around in the darkness.

His hands lifted each leg into the stirrups.

It hit me, what if I'm pregnant? I don't know who the father is? I work, an apartment most definitely not appropriate for a newborn…

"Can you please move forward and have your booty close to the edge of the table," his voice said, so deep and calm.

I scooted down and my legs were parted like Moses doing his thing to the Dead Sea. The light shone creating the spot light for my vagina's solo performance.

"Okay Miss Steele, I'm just going to—"

"I know the drill. It's not my first rodeo and can you call me Ana. I hate the formalities especially while your face is up close to my vagina."

"Sure, but technically it is currently your vulva. Mons pubis, clitoris, labia majora and minora. Your vagina is internal, so currently it's not in my face." he indicated, pressing each part of my anatomy.

 **HOLY FUCK!**

I tensed, trying my best not to move my lower half of my body and raise my head, but I could only see Dr Trevelyan-Grey's mix of copper and brunette curls shining in the bright light pointed to my nether regions. His voice, words, hair. Shit!

"Oh I apologize Ana, that wasn't called for, but most women misname their reproductive anatomy."

I couldn't speak for the second time, but it was nothing about being inappropriate.

"Please relax, now breathe slowly." The doctor pressed on my stomach and slid two fingers inside. Just when I thought he'd move onto the speculum to perform the pap smear, he stopped.

 _SHIT!_

He exhaled a ragged breath that spoke volumes. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a little squeak barely audible slipped out. White-hot panic seemed to have frozen all my ways of communication.

" _Nurse Anastasia_?" he murmured softly above my opened legs.

 _HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!_

It is him… _Mister Doctor_.

"I never allow anyone to call me Anastasia."

"Well, I feel privileged I've been given the chance."

"Um… Dr Trevelyan—"

"Please call me Christian."

"Christian, can you get your fingers out… this is kind of—"

"Awkward?"

Well the tension had reached levels of unseen proportions. Shit, Shit, Shit. And he slid his thick fingers out and I don't care if I wasn't being anatomically correct, from my _lady garden_. He quickly rose to his feet. My gaze met his, and the room spun. A wild tragic swirl of vibrant colors, mostly blues and greys took place of my regular vision. I struggled to sit up and a whopping lump moved up my throat.

"I'm going to be sick." He looked at me, frozen and I continued, "now."

He moved with grace and handed me what looked like an elephant condom and I hurled bile, the only thing remaining in my stomach.

Christian snapped off his gloves and threw them into the trash.

"So Ana." Pinching his nose between his fingers, he dragged himself from the end of the examination table and looked at me again.

"Listen… this is really weird and I probably should go." I said.

I should have known he wouldn't let me go easily. My cheeks flushed and I swallowed hard as his soft hands grabbed my arm.

I wonder if he's going to ask the question - _So are you pregnant with my baby?_

"Why did you leave without a goodbye, phone number… anything?" Well, I certainly wasn't expected that.

He continued, "You're beautiful… that night… was fucking everything. It was intense, I've never experienced anything quite like it." I was blown away from his confession. "I can be very professional, and _discrete_." his choice of words were continually strange. But Christian persisted to read my questionnaire.

"I liked that night too." I pulled down on the short paper gown.

"Good," he smiled, continuing to read my notes and everything appeared fine until he got to the bottom.

 _What is the purpose of today_ _'s visit?_

His mouth dropped open, staring at the iPad, then at me.

"Ah, yeah… I think I'm pregnant." I shrugged.

"Have you tested?" I shook my head.

"Are you asking as my doctor?"

"Which one?"

I had to think for a moment what he meant, but I looked at him and he smirked and his dimple made an appearance.

" _Mister Doctor_."

"Very well," he winked, "Nurse Anastasia. Pee in this," he held up a small clear container, "and your dreams may come true, if the result is correct."

 _Dreams? Correct result? Why was he being so cryptic?_

I did as I was told, and we looked at the result together on the urine pregnancy strip. _Positive._ We remained calm, with no words spoken. He slowly walked to the door ensuring the door was locked. Within moments he had phoned the front desk for no disruptions.

"Nurse, please place your hands on the examination table and…" he hesitated, taking a shaky breath, "bend over."

My fingers clenched the plastic covering. I never once expected a gynecological examination to be so exhilarating.

Holy Shit, damn, you deserve an eleven.

 **-THE END-**

 **AN:**

 **I know another short chapter, but that's all I had for this short story. I appreciate everyone who has read EY. The feedback I** **'** **ve received has been overwhelming and has put a big smile on my face. THANK YOU!  
**

 **Examine You was a fun challenge from one of my BETA readers Halo140 (during campNaNoWriMo, July 2018). She didn** **'** **t believe anyone had written Christian as a Gynecologist and in a way twisted my arm (not very hard) to write one. Well, here it is (please if there are others please send me the link via PM, or on my fb page. I would love to read them).**

 **I thank my BETA team. Halo140 for putting up with my craziness but I blame her for being behind with chapters for Misplaced & Found, joking! Jean who is phenomenal with her work, I** **'** **m never daunted by the red and she beyond thorough with her editing skills! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **So on that note, I hope everything made sense since I added things here and there after you both edited the story** **…** **the mistakes are purely mine.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Missmusicteach.**


End file.
